


Morning Delight

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lupin spend a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely lore and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Snape snuffled in his sleep, rolling towards the middle of the bed, seeking the warmth of Lupin’s body. Lupin smiled and scooted closer, so their bodies were flush against each other. For all his years spent in cold and gloomy dungeons, Snape had an unquenchable fondness for Lupin’s body heat.

Lupin loved these moments, when he could gaze upon his lover and not feel the muted glare of Snape’s disdain, a mask for his embarrassment. Even after all these years together Snape still did not understand why Lupin wished to spend his life him. Did not see why Lupin found him so desirable.

Lupin planted a kiss at the corner of Snape’s forehead, where the hair was greyest. Only when they were alone would Snape allow his hair’s natural grey to shine through. Lupin thought it made Snape look distinguished but Snape had refused all requests not to stop using the specially brewed dye that made his hair appear as black and greasy as ever.

He laid his head down on Snape’s chest and closed his eyes. The regular breathing of Snape’s heart soon matched his own and before he knew it, sleep was dragging him down.

Snape’s arms snaked around his waist and pulled him even closer.

“How long have you been awake?” Lupin murmured.

“Not long,” Snape whispered. “But long enough to know that sentimental werewolves would be better off resting instead of staring at ageing potion masters.”

“Yes dear,” Lupin replied around a yawn. “You’re right.”

“I usually am,” Snape replied. His lips twitched as Lupin’s laugh reverberated in his chest.

“True. You did marry me after all.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Go back to sleep.”

Lupin wriggled and then looked up at Snape, eyelashes fluttering and legs moving against Snape’s.

“You know,” he said, “I’m suddenly not feeling very tired at all.”

His hands started to roam about Snape’s body and Snape gasped as they were joined by his tongue.

“I suppose even I can’t be right all the time,” Snape moaned. And he swallowed Lupin’s laugh with a kiss that took his breath away.

After all, there would be plenty of time to sleep when they were dead.

And plenty of time till then.


End file.
